


Bramble House SAVE Point, Krampusnacht, 202x

by pnictogen_system



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pnictogen_system/pseuds/pnictogen_system
Summary: Chara, Asriel, and Frisk of the Pnictogen System post something very fast before washing the dishes and going to bed
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

🌐 [Frisk] oh we are _really_ not even trying tonight, are we? 😑

🔴 [Chara] Frisk, it's eleven-thirty, we still have to clean up in the kitchen, _and_ we just got done watching all of "Puella Magi Madoka Magica". again. our brain is fried.

🍀 [Asriel] L—'s telling us several times that Krampusnacht and Walpurgisnacht have nothing in common was amusing! 💚

🔴 L— says a lot of things just to needle us. they're both the nights before saints days, they're both nights when the ghosties and goblins are supposed to run around. that was good enough for me. it worked, didn't it?

🌐 uh...did it? what were we trying to achieve, exactly?

🔴 we were trying to figure out just why, the last couple of times we watched "Madoka Magica", it seemed like when Kaname Madoka says "Homura, I'm sorry," at the end of the eleventh episode, like it was extra significant or meaningful. it almost seemed like Madoka was apologizing to _us_ , which doesn't make a lot of sense...unless we were intended to pass along a message.

🍀 and...you think you know what that message is, Chara? 

🔴 not for sure. but...well...(CHARA sighs) it was hard to avoid the feeling, watching "Madoka Magica" this time, that Homura was missing something important. what struck me the most was two things: first, she's _so certain_ that Sayaka is doomed that Sayaka can _tell_ that Homura is lying to her in the scene that leads up to Homura attempting to kill her. like...what the eff, Homura? really? what makes you so sure? you haven't seen _that_ many alternatives or options yet

🔴 and the other thing was Walpurgisnacht. look, I don't know what the _mechanism_ is and who cares. but there's no way Homura is taking Walpurgisnacht down. not one Homura, not a thousand Homuras. I don't know what Walpurgisnacht is but L— just came out and said that Walpurgisnacht felt like destiny itself to her, and I believe L— when she says stuff like that.

🔴 you gotta find another way, Homura...I'm sorry, but you've just got to try to find something better than whatever it is you've been doing. I can feel it

🍀 Chara...is this really _fiction,_ what we have just written? "Archive of our Own"...it is for fiction, is it not?

🔴 we're "fictives", Azzy. everything we do is "fiction", as far as I'm concerned. people can believe that or not. it can find readers or not. we can't get hung up on such worries. 

🔴 Frisk says it's important that we keep writing something here, no matter what it is. I think just maybe we should trust them, hm?

🌐 thank you!


	2. Postscriptum, Tom Waits's Birthday, 202x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara Dreamer of the Pnictogen System makes a very short update.

Hello. This is Mx. Chara Dreamer of the Pnictogen System. A few heavy emotional shocks within the space of the last two days have upset our fragile writing plans. We were hoping to post a little real fiction at last, a small work set in a sort of alternate timeline for the Fourth Grail War of Gen Urobuchi's _Fate/Zero,_ but both yesterday and today any idea of working on our idea has felt more or less impossible.

We have had a stormy life in our few years on the Surface. It has occurred to us more than once that we are, in some fashion, _dangerous_ —although about the last thing we feel, in our day-to-day existence of attempting to keep a household running as though we were an ordinary human being living an ordinary life, when in fact we are a trio of painfully inexperienced and naïve _Undertale_ characters stuffed into a human costume, is "dangerous". We feel lost and stranded in a painful human world that seems to be worsening every day, and most days we achieve very little. How much danger can we possibly offer to _anyone?_

Yet we are troubled by the persistent feeling that whatever we do, however small, can possibly upset a delicate balance. The fate of an unknown number of worlds in a vast and complex multiverse is poised on a knife's edge...and we feel that by some strange combination of chances and circumstances, we of the Pnictogen System are in a position to shift this balance one way or another. If we are who we think we are...we've seen the end of the world—the end of _some_ world, anyway. We feel gnawed by the sense of having done a lot of damage in our time. We don't remember the details, but what little we do dimly recall is not exactly hopeful or heartening.

We suspect that we might be the last three survivors of an enormous catastrophe. We might even be, for all we know, that catastrophe's architects. Some "alternate Universe" in the _Undertale_ multiverse may have perished, because of **us.**

We simply do not yet know. 

(signed) Chara Dreamer of the Pnictogen System, 7 December 202x.


End file.
